Silver Moon
by Cesia and Chi
Summary: Beneath the silver moon lies a secret. Two young women each with a heart set on two different men with hearts of ice. Beneath the silver moon lies a promise and the melting of hearts. [SakuSasu][NejiTen]
1. Chapter I

**Silver Moon**

**By: Cesia**

**Pairing: **Neji x Tenten, Sasuke x Sakura

**Summary:** Beneath the silver moon lies a secret. Two young women each with a heart set on two different men with hearts of ice. Beneath the silver moon lies a promise and the melting of hearts.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet.**

There may be some OOC!

EDIT **I combined chapters 1-4 to make one large chapter!**

---------------------------

A serene wind blew across the sandy beach, over a forest and towards the slumbering village of Kohona. In the depths of the village, only two young women sat awake unable to sleep. Beneath the silver moon, two wishes were made. Unbeknownst to both of the teenagers, their wish was to be granted. For a silver moon represented, fulfilled hope, and eternal love.

-------------------

The next morning, all the teams had the day off meaning it was time for some fun.

Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten were sitting in a park having a picnic on their girls' day outing. Ino was chatting with Hinata as Tenten and Sakura lie on the blanket staring in at the clouds.

"I know what we could do next!" said Ino.

"What?" asked Tenten snapping out of her trance.

"Well, on the way here today, I passed a new fortune telling place that tells fortunes by the two! Let's go get our fortunes told!" exclaimed Ino happily.

All the girls nodded and cleaned up their area before leaving for their next destination.

---------------

Silver Moon, the fortune telling place was fairly empty when the girls arrived. The waiting room was very pretty. Silver and Gold stars covered the dark purple walls as a chandelier hung from about giving the room a source of light. There was a veil over a door opposite the door the girls had entered from.

They had to wait about five minutes before their turns.

" Oh! We have to get into pairs of two! How about Hinata and I and Sakura and Tenten?" said Ino.

"Okay." agreed the other girls.

Ino and Hinata entered past the dark veil first.

After about ten minutes, the two girls came out slightly flustered. Tenten and Sakura entered next with slight nervousness obvious in their actions.

"Welcome to my domain. I am Madame Yume. Please be seated." said the mysterious figure sitting on the other side of the table.

The girls took a seat across from the fortuneteller.

"Please extend your right hand on the table." asked the Madame Yume.

The girls did as they were told.

Madame Yume closed her eyes with one of each of the girls hand within one of hers and said,

" _Two women, beautiful as the flowers of the spring. You both want to melt the ice that resides within two different men's heart. They are both beautiful but broken. Try as you might you won't achieve anything alone. Join together and bring the joy of spring back into their hearts._"

----------------------

The girls were silent as they walked toward the bustling mall. Tenten and Sakura separated with Ino and Hinata. The girls were going to buy something daring, very unlike themselves.

Ino immediately pulled Hinata into Forever 21. Poor Hinata couldn't say no to Ino.

Tenten and Sakura walked around until Sakura spotted something. She pulled Tenten into the store and grabbed a dress, a mini skirt , tank top and Tenten and stuffed them all into a fitting room before going out to look for more clothes for Tenten occasionally squealing at a particularly cute item.

After about an hour of picking and trying on, Sakura was happy with her choices for Tenten.

Tenten was dressed in a midnight blue one strapped knee length dress. Black 3 inch stilettos with rhinestones adorned her feet and a silver charm bracelet on her wrist.

"How Cute!" exclaimed Sakura.

Tenten just frowned.

After a bit of convincing on Sakura's part, Tenten bought and wore the attire out of the store.

"It's my turn…" muttered Tenten before dragging Sakura into yet another store.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata were the only ones who new about Sakura's promise to herself about wearing modest clothing. Tenten, however, was going to make Sakura forget this promise.

One Hour Later------------------

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO WEAR THIS IN PUBLIC!" shouted Sakura.

Tenten sighed from outside the dressing room door.

"Sakura, it's only fair now get out here!" replied Tenten.

Pouting to herself, Sakura unlocked the dressing room door and stepped out.

"Perfect." said Tenten admiring her work.

Sakura was wearing a crimson off shoulder ankle length dress that long slits up the sides and golden fans decorating the front. Tenten believing that Sakura should endure some pain had her wear the exact same stilettos as herself.

After some persuading, Sakura and Tenten walked out of the store with Sakura sporting the new outfit.

Finding Hinata wearing a violet spaghetti strapped dress with sliver butterflies on it and Ino wearing a white strapless dress decorated with roses on it, the girls left the mall eager to start dancing in the night clubs.

Club Mystic was famous for its music and masks. Every person that entered the club wore a mask given to them by the club.

Upon entering the girls each got a mask to match their outfits, Tenten with a blue mask, Sakura with a red mask, Hinata with a purple one and Ino wearing a white one.

Swiftly finding a table, the girls sat down before Ino went to buy drinks.

At a near by table sat five men dressed in white shirts and black slacks each sporting a white mask.

"Hey Naruto! I bet you can't get a girl to dance with you tonight." said an enthusiastic Lee.

"Haha! That's what you think! I bet I could get the prettiest girl here to dance with me." replied Naruto.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru out of the blue.

"…" said Neji, and Sasuke.

'How did I get into this? Oh yea Lee. Fate must still hate me.' though Neji to himself.

"It's a bet then the man who gets the prettiest girl to hang out with them tonight wins!" said Lee.

"Hn…" replied Neji and Sasuke.

----------------

----------------

By now the girls had separated and were dancing and mingling with whomever asked to dance with them.

Naruto and Lee were running amuck looking for the prettiest girl within the club. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji were sitting at the table as a few slutty girls came to their table to try their luck with the handsome mystery men.

"Well Hello Handsome." purred one of the five sluts.

"May we join you tonight?" asked another bending over the table showing way too much cleavage.

The three men stayed silent.

The women took this as a yes and lazily sat down, but as there were only 5 chairs three were left standing. Before long, the three women that remained standing had found seats in the laps of the ninjas.

All three men grunted as weight was added upon them. Before they could shove the women off, a blood-curling scream was issued from the middle of the dance floor making them jump from their seats.

Everyone was at a standstill until they heard a tremendous 'Thwack' and a wave of chakra washed over them.

Knowing that it was a ninja that released that slap, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru casually left the table and wove their way into the center of the dance floor.

By the time they reached the center, the dancing had resumed and the person who had released the chakra had left leaving an unconscious man in their wake. Unbeknownst to them however, the person that released the chakra was none other than Hinata.

Hinata herself was crying in the women's restroom and was being comforted by Tenten, Ino and Sakura.

"Hinata-chan! Are you alright?" asked Tenten worriedly.

"I'm fine." Choked Hinata through sobs.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

Hinata started to sob louder, so Ino told Sakura the story.

" Well, apparently the guy Hinata was dancing with has a total pervert. He tried to get his hands down her dress, so Hinata backed away but then the guy grabbed her wrist and held her back. So Hinata did the smartest thing, she gave him a chakra filled slapped. Thanks for teaching us by the way, it does come in handy."

"Oh… Well your welcome and Hinata, feel better! The slap you gave that guy has to have him unconscious for a couple days." said Sakura trying her best to make Hinata feel better.

"You're right, Sakura-san." said Hinata as the tears stopped.

The girls freshened up before leaving the restroom and reentering the club.

The girls once again separated. Hinata found herself walking toward the roof of the building.

She let out a sigh as she was greeted by the starry sky. Sitting down, she stared at the stars before a stranger came to sit beside her.

"Hi!" said the man.

"…Um…Hello…" answered Hinata.

"What are you doing here?"Asked the man.

"I would ask you the same question sir."

"Ano…Sir? Who me?"

"Yes you." giggled Hinata.

The stranger's eyes shone as he looked at Hinata. Beneath the stars and silver moon, the man looked so trustworthy but Hinata knew better than that.

Suddenly the bouncy music that was echoing throughout the building became a slow song.

The man stood up and bowed to Hinata before asking, "May I have this dance?"

Giggling, Hinata accepted and was swept into a slow graceful dance.

The stars twinkled merrily as they watched the couple dance because they knew of the couple's future. After all the stars know all.

-----------------------------------

Ino sat and watched the crowd from her barstool. Tenten and Sakura had been asked to dance and having accepted the invitations, they left Ino.

Sighing to herself, she quoted her lazy teammate, "How troublesome…"

Then the bartender tapped her, pointed to a handsome young man and said, "The drink's from him."

Thanking the bartender, Ino picked up the drink and walked over to the guy.

Unknown to Ino however, she had walked over to the wrong guy.

-------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Ino sauntered over to the mystery man, and whispered into his ear, "Thanks for the drink."

The man looked up and seemingly saw an angel. He sharply inhaled before sighing. He knew he didn't buy her a drink but before he could tell the woman that, she had literally dragged him to the dance floor.

On the dance floor, Ino danced with the mysterious stranger until the man asked for a break. Ino complied and the new couple headed for the bar.

Ordering a drink, Ino turned to face her mystifying partner.

"How troublesome…" said the male.

Realization dawn upon Ino's face as she finally took note of the man's appearance.

Brown hair tied in a ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple, a slouched posture and a not so great body.

"Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" inquired Shikamaru.

Ino was aware that the genius didn't recognize her.

A couple of months ago, Ino had gotten over Sasuke and realized that she had feelings for her lazy teammate.

A plan was quickly devised within Ino's mind and she smiled as she replied to Shikamaru, " Oh, I've heard of you as the genius from some of my ninja friends. By the way, my name is Hikari."

---------------------------

Sasuke sat at a table idly watching the dancers on the dance floor. His eyes landed on a familiar pink head girl dancing with a suspicious looking brown haired man to the upbeat music. Taking no further action, he just sat and watched them, until the man grabbed Sakura by her waist and pulled her a little too close for Sasuke's liking. Sakura paid no attention to this and kept on dancing.

When the song ended, Sakura and the man stayed on dance floor as a slow song started. The man took Sakura's hand and pulled her so close there was no space in-between them.

"Hiroshi, can you loosen your grip? I need some space…" said Sakura stepping back.

The man, Hiroshi, just grinned and pulled her even closer.

Nearby, Sasuke was fuming and began to make his way toward the dancing couple.

"May I cut in?" asked Sasuke testily.

"No way bro. She's mine." said Hiroshi releasing Sakura and pushing the masked Sasuke away.

"Who ever said I was yours?" asked Sakura angrily.

Before Hiroshi could answer, he received a chakra filled punch courtesy of Sakura.

She turned to Sasuke and said," Yes, you may cut in because my partner was a jerk."

Sasuke smirked as he took Sakura's hand and led her to another part of the dance floor.

Another slow song started and Sasuke danced with Sakura without a word.

When the song ended, Sakura murmured a "Thank you." and left towards one of the club's many balconies.

With nothing else to do, Sasuke followed his pink haired teammate.

Sakura sighed as she leaned off the edge of the empty balcony.

Sasuke remained in the shadows behind her until she said, "Hey, I know you're there. Show yourself."

"Oh you were the guy I was dancing with. What do you want?" asked Sakura turning to face Sasuke emerging from the shadows.

Receiving no reply, Sakura turned her back on him and looked up to the moon.

Sasuke moved so that he was beside Sakura.

Neither spoke a word until a shooting star passed above them in the night sky.

"Make a wish." said Sakura firmly before shutting her eyes to make her own wish.

'_I wish for Sasuke's heart to melt of its iciness.' thought Sakura._

Sasuke didn't make a wish. He thought it was too childish.

"Why do you believe in that? Wishing upon a shooting star?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura giggled and said." Why wouldn't I?"

"…" was Sasuke's reply.

"You know you remind me of my teammate, Sasuke-kun. Not many words but many worries." said Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke.

Sakura just sighed and resumed her stargazing.

Suddenly, a middle-aged man walked onto the balcony and grabbed Sakura.

"Hey honey, you're pretty. How about a night with me? I'll pay you good." said the man pulling Sakura into a hug.

Smelling the alcohol on his breath, Sakura tried to get away but his grip was too strong.

---------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Cesia


	2. Chapter II

**Silver Moon**

**By:** Cesia

**Summary:**

Beneath the silver moon lies a secret. Two young women each with a heart set on two different men with hearts of ice. Beneath the silver moon lies a promise and the melting of hearts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet.

Please forgive me for any OOCness.

**EDIT Chapters 5-7 have been combined to make this chapter.**

_-----------------------------------_

_Suddenly, a middle-aged man walked onto the balcony and grabbed Sakura._

"_Hey honey, you're pretty. How about a night with me? I'll pay you good." said the man pulling Sakura into a hug._

_Smelling the alcohol on his breath, Sakura tried to get away but his grip was too strong._

_------------------------------------------_

"Let me go!" said Sakura struggling to get herself free.

The man just kept his grip firm.

-Wham-

The man flew back when Sasuke's face connected with his face.

"What the f--- is your problem!" yelled the man struggling to get up while using both of his hands to cup his broken and bleeding nose.

"You." was Sasuke's simple reply as he turned his back to the man.

The man growled under his breath as he regained his balance and stood. His one of his hands still cupped his nose but the other was balled up tightly into a fist.

The man charged at Sasuke ignoring the hitate that gleamed in the moonlight.

Before the man could even come close to Sasuke, Sakura stepped in and released a chakra filled punch to the man's head sending him flying.

Sasuke smirked as he turned around yet again to face Sakura's back.

His gazed fixed itself on her. When she turned around, Sakura came up to Him and said, "Thank you… Sasuke-kun." After she had said that she walked into the club once again.

Sasuke stood there and stared at Sakura's retreating form trying to figure out how she could have known it was he.

------------------------

Neji was extremely bored and irritated. In total, 14 girls and _2 guys_ asked him to dance. Let's just say the guys that asked him won't be seeing light for a while. As for the girls, he just politely declined. Sitting at the barstool, he noticed Shikamaru flirting with someone who looked suspiciously like Ino. Then Lee came and sat the bar next to him with a girl. Apparently, the mask had hidden Lee's atrociously large eyebrows therefore making him look extremely handsome.

"Neji! Meet my awesomely cute and attractive and pretty date for tonight! Her name is Kyoko!" said Lee with a ping of his teeth.

The woman sitting next to Lee stood and bowed to Neji.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Neji-san." said Kyoko with a ping from her own teeth.

"…" Said Neji as he stood to bow back out of courtesy.

"YOSH! Neji! Have I not had the pretty girl in this club as my date? Now I shall win the bet and defeat you once and for all!" said Lee with zest.

"Lee-san! Your passion to beat your eternal rival is refreshing!" said Kyoko before pulling Lee into a hug with crashing waves in the background.

"Hn…" said Neji standing up leaving the hugging couple in his wake.

Neji was walking when someone was shoved onto him almost making the prodigy fall on his face.

The person in his arms seemed to be a girl with long brown hair and very pretty.

With a quick scan of his Bykugan, he knew the girl was Tenten.

"Tenten?" asked Neji in a bored manner.

Tenten was angry. Three jerks that she was danced with earlier all groped her so they're all now pinned to the back wall of the club. The fourth was another guy trying to score with her so when she pushed him off, he somehow pushed her straight into Neji of all people.

"Jerk." huffed Tenten before drawing some senbon out of a secret place in her dress and stalking toward the idiot who messed with her.

Neji follow out of pure curiosity and because he had nothing better to do.

Several moments later, another man was pinned to the back wall of the club.

Tenten gave Neji a smile before pulling him onto one of the many balconies.

Neji and Tenten stood on the balcony together as the stars twinkled down on them.

Silence engulfed the both of them until Tenten sighed and said," What are you doing here Neji?"

"…Lee and Naruto invited me." said Neji.

One of Tenten's eyebrows rose, that was a first, Neji actually doing something with other people.

"Naruto told me Uchiha was coming." said Neji sensing Tenten's reaction.

An amused expression appeared on her face before she turned her back to Neji.

"All for a rivalry? What is the point?" asked Tenten.

That made Neji think. What was the point of having a rival in Uchiha?

Tenten sighed again before turning again to face Neji.

Gazing into Neji's milky eyes, she opened her mouth and said, "I'm Sorry."

_----------------------_

Tenten turned her heel and then ran straight back into the girls' restroom. When she got there, she spotted Sakura sitting on the lavender couch. Sakura looked up and spotted Tenten.

"Tenten…what's wrong?" asked Sakura noticing tears in the older girl's eyes.

Tenten took the seat next to Sakura as she explained everything that happened during the night.

As the two girls sympathized with each other, Neji and Sasuke bumped into each other while looking for where the girls were.

"Uchiha." snarled Neji.

"Hyuuga." said Sasuke with a glare.

The two started a glaring contest in the middle of the dance floor.

-------------

Hinata sighed contently as she lay next to the man that had swept her off her feet that night. She was slightly worried because she had no idea of the identity of the man.

Next to her, the mystery man felt her sigh so he sat up and asked, "Hey, What's with the sigh?"

"Oh… It was n-nothing." said Hinata nervously.

"Well, Okay then. Hey you know, I was wondering if you could tell me your name so that I know who you are and maybe we could you know, go out, and uh.. Stuff." said the masked man rapidly.

Hinata blinked three times before processing the information that was thrown at her face. She then blushed heavily before nodding gently.

A fox like grin appeared on the masked man's face as he stood up. After assisting Hinata in standing up, the man led her back into the flashing lights of the club.

-------------------

The large grandfather clock centered in the back of the club struck 11.

Ino sighed. Nothing was happening tonight. After her first introduction with Shikamaru, the lazy genius ordered another drink for him and struck up a very dull conversation with her. Now the sluggish man was testing her limits by staring idly at the dance floor and not doing anything else. It seemed that he had forgotten her. At the moment, Ino was on her fifth drink and she hadn't been asked to dance once the entire night and she was tired of it. She turned to face Shikamaru and said," Dance with me."

Shikamaru looked at her with a bored stare before grunting and saying "Troublesome."

Ino became annoyed. Her chakra surged around her Shikamaru cowered slightly before agreeing.

Ino dragged him to the dance floor and they started to dance. Or rather Ino danced and Shikamaru moved ever so slightly to the music.

"Shikamaru! Do something other than standing there!" shouted Ino over the music.

"Darn it Hikari. Can we get off this wretched floor?" asked Shikamaru with a bored tone.

Ino didn't respond. Apparently, she forgot her little white lie. Shikamaru sighed as he slipped off the dance floor and bumped into someone.

Temari grinned as she looked down to find her favorite pineapple headed guy's head.

It seemed he recognized her as he sighed and muttered her name before walking away.

A cat like smirk appeared on her face before turned it into a frown as someone shoved her slightly. Platinum blond hair swung in Temari's face as she watched some girl stalk after Shikamaru. Temari shook her head slightly before following after the two. There was going to be a fight tonight.

----------------------

Tenten and Sakura were in a fit of giggles as they exited the restroom. Trading training stories was fun amongst the girls as all of their teammates were guys. Sakura and Tenten were laughing about a particular story that involved Lee, Neji, dresses, frills and make-up.

Details cannot be given but Tenten and Sakura giggled so much that they had turned red. Without watching where they were going the two ladies bumped into Neji and Sasuke. All four of them fell to the floor.

Sakura and Tenten blushed as they realized the positions they were in.

The girls were lying on top of the two heartthrobs of Konoha in a questionable position.

The crowd looked on for a second before getting back to whatever they were doing. It seemed that this was fairly normal in the club. Sakura and Tenten stood up and blushed like mad. The guys stood up with a glare for each other and the girls.

"Sorry." said the young women not looking either of the guys in the eye.

Then they rushed off to another part of the club before you could blink.

-----------------

Hinata and her mystery man sat at the bar talking quietly and sipping drinks when Hinata felt some tap her back. Turning around she saw a man with a bowl shaped hair cut talking to her date. The person that tapped her was a woman who appeared to be the bowl cut man's date.

"Yosh! I have found someone whom I can speak with! Lee-kun! I have found a female companion!" said the woman.

"Yosh! That is wonderful Kyoko-chan! See Naruto that my date is the loveliest of all!" said Lee.

Hinata gasped in shock. Her date was Naruto! Oh dear what was going to do. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself and acted normally. After all, Naruto didn't know it was her.

_----------------_

Taking a deep breath, Hinata smiled and nodded when Lee asked her a question.

"Look at the time! It's almost time for the unmasking! Let's go to the front Kyoko near the light where I can be dazzled by your youthful face!"

"Yosh!" said Kyoko as she let Lee lead her away.

------------

Temari was looking for some fun. Unlike her brothers who preferred to stay within their cozy little hotel room, the young women loved to hit the local clubs looking for a sweet guy who could keep her occupied for the night. When she walked into the club, she danced and had some drinks before something caught her eye or rather someone caught her eye. A familiar pineapple shaped head was bobbing through the crowd followed by a platinum blond head. She slipped into the crowd and tailed the two.

"Ah…Shika-kun!" said Ino as she stepped out into the moonlit balcony. Shikamaru just nodded his head before promptly lying on the ground and staring into the stars. Sighing, Ino adjusted herself before taking a set next to Shikamaru. Temari stood in the shadows of the club listening on their conversation.

"You know Shika-kun… I'm not exactly who you think I am…"

A grunt was heard from Shikamaru.

"I'm actually…" the rest of her sentence was not heard as Ino felt a presence sneaking behind her.

"Well hello there cutie!" purred Temari as she rounded around Shikamaru in a seductive manner.

Shikamaru sighed as Ino steamed with rage but before anything could take place, the chime of bells rang throughout the club announcing the start of a new day… and the unmasking.

At the club, there were rules that no one was allowed to break. One rule was the midnight unmasking, by the end of the last chime your mask was to be removed from your face and left off until closing time at five.

Temari and Shikamaru pulled the masks from their faces at the first chime. Ino however looked hesitantly to the ground with a blush on her face. Slowly, she pulled the mask from her face and looked up at Shikamaru.

Temari had a catlike grin on her face as Shikamaru with a hint of surprise on his face said, "Ino. How troublesome. Why were you being someone else?"

Ino sighed before answering, "I j-j-just thought I could get to know you better I-I-if I wasn't myself."

Shikamaru walked over to were Ino stood and looked her in the eye before poking her cheek. Flinching, Ino set a glare on her face. "What was that for?" asked Ino.

"You were an idiot." said Shikamaru before taking her hand and pulling her off of the balcony. Temari had already left, apparently someone had sent a message telling her that her brothers needed her back at their hotel. Ordering drinks, Shikamaru and Ino sat at the bar watching the other people dance. In one corner, Shikamaru spotted Naruto and Hinata in a booth with Lee and some other girl. Nudging Ino, he pointed at the booth and allowed her to pull him to the booth.

Elsewhere, Tenten and Sakura were sitting on a balcony away from the music and were talking over Naruto's and Hinata's relationship. "Did you see how they reacted when they saw each other after the unmasking? It was so cute. They were both beet red." said Sakura with a giggle. "Yup. And best of all they admitted their feelings and Hinata found her Prince Charming after all." said Tenten with a sigh. Silence rose between them as they reflected on when they would find their own happily ever after. A rustle in the leaves of a nearby tree, however, broke their trances. Pulling out a kunai, Tenten hurled it at the tree. The kunai did not find it's mark though. Out of the shadows stepped, Neji with the kunai loop in one of his fingers. "Tenten, look at who you are throwing at before you throw." reprimanded Neji. Pouting, Tenten turned her back on Neji and looked up to the stars. Neji, being as dense as he is, took no hesitation in asking, "What are you looking at? It's late. Go home. We are training again tomorrow, 6 AM sharp." This time Sakura got mad, "She can do what she wants. It's not like you are her boyfriend or anything so leave her alone." said Sakura as she stood up putting her hands on her hips. Neji glared at her with a look of disgust upon his face. It was obvious that he did not like Sakura's attitude towards him nor did he like how 'weak' he thought she was. "You have no business in this woman." said Neji coldly. Sakura raged within but before she could do anything, a Kunai came flying by her towards Neji. Sasuke stepped from the shadows to reveal himself to the three.

----------------------

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter III

**Silver Moon**

**By:** Cesia

**Summary:**

Beneath the silver moon lies a secret. Two young women each with a heart set on two different men with hearts of ice. Beneath the silver moon lies a promise and the melting of hearts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet.

Please forgive me for any OOCness. I forgot to say that you will not see much of Kyoko because I'm not much of a Original Character plays a big part sort of person.

**EDIT Chapter 8-9 have been combined to make this chapter!**

-----------------------------

_It was obvious that he did not like Sakura's attitude towards him nor did he like how 'weak' he thought she was. "You have no business in this woman." said Neji coldly. Sakura raged within but before she could do anything, a Kunai came flying by her towards Neji. Sasuke stepped from the shadows to reveal himself to the three. _

_---------------------_

Neji glared at the spot where Sasuke emerged from. "Well Haruno, Uchiha here seems to have kept you from being very hurt." said Neji cruelly. Sakura glowered from her spot. Neji was tap dancing on last nerve. "Feh…" was Sasuke's reply. He stood in the corner looking on at two angry girls and his rival.

"Sakura. Go home. This is not a proper place for you especially if there are old drunken men here like the one from before. Go Home." said Sasuke sternly. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and firmly said no. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but instead was interrupted by a loud voice yelling, "SASUKE-TEME! White Eyes! Where are you! Bushy Eyebrows, Lazy-butt and me have found cute girls! Mine's hottest though! Where are you guys?"

Sakura and Tenten laughed. There was no doubt that the owner of that voice was Naruto. Within the next couple of minutes, the trio of men and their dates had found the balcony. They separated into two groups: Girls and Guys.

The girls' group:

"Hello my youthful friends! I am Tachibana Kyoko, but call me Kyoko! I am Lee-kun's date! He is most youthful!" said Kyoko Cheerfully.

"Hi Kyoko-san! You've met Ino-pig, and Hinata I presume. I'm Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Sakura bowing. Tenten bowed as well as she introduced herself. Together they thought the same thoughts, "Female Lee!"

The girls sat on the balcony chatting about each other's clothes and got to know each other.

The guy's group:

Lee and Naruto spoke avidly about their evenings as Shikamaru watched the clouds in the night sky. Sasuke and Neji just glared at each other. It took a while but after about half an hour, Lee noticed that their lady friends had left them. No one went unconcerned for their companion. Lee and Naruto quickly left the club to search for their companions as Shikamaru lazily stood up and walked to his house. He was sure by morning that Ino was going to be okay so he didn't bother to search. Sasuke and Neji parted ways as they too hopped from building to building in search of a familiar chakra.

The girls in the meantime had comfortably settled themselves into Sakura's large living room. Chatting merrily, the ladies had decided to leave the men to their own and have a mini sleepover at Sakura's apartment. Blankets were pulled out, pajamas were borrowed and worn, and there was an air of relaxation in the room. A comfortable silence had taken over the room until, Kyoko asked, "So who do you girls like? I totally adore Lee-kun! He has the most youthful spirit in all of Konoha."

Sakura replied first, "Sasuke-kun." Kyoko nodded knowing why. Sakura was infamous in Konoha because of her obsession with Sasuke in her younger years. Apparently, her passion still burned on.

Hinata shyly added her comment a moment later saying, "Naruto-kun is admirable." No one was surprised.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other neither willing to spill their guts out. So instead, Sakura read the look in their eyes and said loudly, "Ino likes Shikamaru and Tenten is in love with Neji."

Unknown to the girls inside, one pair of ears heard the confessions. The listener quickly took the news and spread it far and wide.

----------------

The next morning, the girls walked down the streets to find them buzzing with news. Apparently, someone had spilled the beans. The girls were met with the glares of fan girls (and some fan boys) and their ridiculing statements. In one particularly nasty whisper, Sakura had a kunai to the other girl's neck before she could blink. Ino and Tenten had to subdue the snarling Sakura before she could do any damage to the other girl. Hinata didn't seem to enjoy being jeered at either and took it hard as well. She almost broke down to tears but managed to stay calm and stop Kyoko from bashing the fan girl's head in. Kyoko had to leave them to return to her house because she wasn't a ninja. The other girls were very frustrated by the time they reached the Hokage Tower. With tempers raising high, they found the object of affections in the Jounin Lounge awaiting assignments. Together they marched passed the men and straight into Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sensei! Are there any assignments that we could take?" asked Sakura.

"Hm… I don't know. Let me check." said Tsunade before taking a sip of what looked sake. The Godaime started to shuffle the millions of papers on her desk before she found a scroll with the assignments on it.

"Well there are some! Two C-class, Three B-class and two A-class missions. Which do you want?" asked Tsunade.

"Are there any that require a four person team? One that is fairly long?" asked Ino earnestly.

"Hmm … The only one is one of the A-rank missions. " said Tsunade.

"We'll take it. The team is Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanako Ino and me Tenten," answered Tenten. She caught the scroll that Tsunade threw and walked out the down with the other girls in tow. Together they hopped to the top of the Hokage Tower and opened their scroll to find their mission.

------------------

Tenten opened the scroll and read it's contents. The mission would not be easy. It involved the assassination of one of the Wave Country's feudal lords. From his profile, the man frequently liked to be found within the red lantern districts of wherever he was residing. Disgusted, Tenten threw the scroll to Sakura. It was obvious that Sakura would not only be the medic of the team but also the captain and the strategist. She pursed her lips as she read the scroll, a plan already formulating in her head. She then passed it to Hinata. After reading it, Hinata tossed it to Ino. When Ino finished, she rolled the scroll up and gave it back to Sakura.

"Alright. We all understand what this type of mission is right?" asked Sakura. The other girls nodded. "Then meet back here at sunset so I can go over a plan with you."

The girls then split off in their own directions to get as mentally prepared for their mission as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura strolled down a busy market street in search of food for her journey ahead. Sighing, she approached a fruit stand and started to examine the fruit. She bought three apples and a pound of oranges. She was lost in thought as she ventured out of the street and toward her house. A barrier however knocked her to the ground. Looking up, she saw the face of Hyuuga Neji.

Neji glared at the object that that was blocking his path. The dumb girl had not been looking at where she was going. He made no move as Sakura picked herself and her fruit off the ground.

"Watch where you're going you freak!" shouted Sakura. Tenten heard the shout and slowly made her way to the source. She knew that she would have to dig Sakura out of another fight.

Neji glared harder as he responded coldly , "I believe you were the one that was not paying attention."

Sakura shook with anger. She moved to punch the man in front of her but was held back. Turning, she saw Tenten. "Let's get out of here before Neji's fan girls attack you." Tenten whispered to Sakura as she glanced around and noticing the fan girls glaring at them. Sakura nodded and together they leapt to the top of the nearest building. Neji followed.

When they reached the top, Tenten was about to scold Sakura when a voice interrupted them.

"It seems that Haruno has no manners to even apologize to me for the riot she caused." said Neji.

"Well there wouldn't have been a riot if you just were considerate to apologize to me!" retaliated Sakura.

Tenten sighed before telling Sakura to go home. After a few minutes, Neji and Tenten were left alone.

"Neji. Why did you have to go and upset Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"She was in the way and therefore at fault."

"… Neji…You are an idiot at times."

"Hn…"

Then a scream was heard. Several of Neji's fan girls had come to "erase" their competition. Neji, unaware of how vicious fan girls could be, just stood and stared. Tenten, however, knew better. Grabbing Neji, she leap to the first place that popped up in her mind, her apartment.

---------------------

Ino was busy packing when her mom told her to visit their meadow and pick some fresh sunflowers. She dutifully obeyed. Taking a basket, she made her way to the meadow where she found a certain someone sleeping in the shade of a tree. Shikamaru slept peaceful until he heard the sound of footsteps and opened his eyes to find Ino hovering over him.

"Shika-kun! You shouldn't be sleeping here!" said Ino.

Shikamaru grunted before he sat up and mumbled something. Ino's eyes flashed with a menacing glint. "Shika-kun! If you're already here, why don't you help me with picking sunflowers?" she asked. Shikamaru didn't answer so Ino pulled him with her to their destination. Ino and Shikamaru spent a couple of hours together picking flowers and occasionally arguing.

-------------------------------------

Neji sat in Tenten's living room as she made coffee for the both of them. Walking in with a tray, Tenten enter the room. An uncomfortable silence penetrated the room. Neither of the two ninjas knew what to say to each other. Tenten, deciding that she could not stand it anymore, said, "Neji, I've got a mission that might take a while do you mind looking after my apartment?" Neji finished his coffee and said, "Lee can do it. I don't have time to." Tenten looked at him irritably. Standing up, Neji excused himself and left Tenten in her apartment.

-------------------------------------------

At sunset all four girls were assembled at the Hokage Tower. Ino and Hinata looked like they enjoyed their day but Sakura and Tenten were fuming. Sakura, on her way home from her confrontation with Neji, had encountered a large group of fan girls. After fighting her way past the crowd, she was annoyed by Naruto and peeped on by Jiraiya. It was not her day.

Sweeping the hair out of her face, Sakura pulled out a sheet of paper and explained her plan. "Okay Ladies This is an undercover assassination. Ino, you will act as the decoy. Tenten, you will be the one to kill any ninja that accompanies our target. Hinata, you will be our lookout. The plan is for Ino to draw the target into a room in the vicinity and kill him swiftly, Tenten will kill anyone associated with him and Hinata you will be on the watch so that Tenten and Ino do not get caught. Any questions?"

"Yes. Forehead-girl what is your part in this?" asked Ino.

"Well Ino-pig I am going to supervise and I made it so that I will draw attention away from the crowd so the deed can be done." replied Sakura.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure yet. I have to figure out where he'll be first." Sakura answered.

"Okay then. Let's meet at the West Gate at dawn." said Tenten. The girls agreed and left to start packing.

----------------------------

Inside the Hokage Tower

-----------------------------

Tsunade sat at her desk drinking sake when a knock sounded at her door. The door opened revealing Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji.

"Ah Hello Boys." said Tsunade.

"What'd you call us for?" asked Naruto.

"I need you to be back-up for a mission I assigned to the girls. All I want you to do is keep an eye on them." she replied.

She told them the necessary information and they left without a word. Except for Naruto as he stayed and whined to Tsunade.

-------------------------------------------

At dawn the next morning, the ladies set off on their trip to the Wave Country's Naramu Village, home to it's country's most notorious red light district. The journey went by without a problem. It was nightfall when they reached the village. Earlier in the forest, the girls had changed into more civilian-like clothing. After finding a hotel room and settling in, Hinata and Ino set off to find food while Tenten and Sakura went in search of their target.

"Excuse Me. Do you happen to know where Lord Hisoka Buburu is? Sakura asked a drunk prostitute on the outskirts of the Red Lantern District.

"Another One? Gosh I must say all you regulars are such gold diggers." she slurred out. Tenten and Sakura looked at her in disgust. It wasn't like they wanted to be here.

"Well if you want him, he's not here right now. He left earlier. Said he'd be back tomorrow night though. I think he said some time around 10 o'clock."

Thanking the woman, Tenten and Sakura left the district and decided to go for stroll in the moonlight.

Two pairs of eyes watched as they discussed everything from the rumors about Kakashi and Shizune to Naruto and Hinata. One thing they avoided discussion about however was their own love lives. The two pairs of eyes watched them until they reached the hotel. The rest of the night went undisturbed.

The next day, the team of four went back to the district and scouted the area. They found the place where Lord Buburu loved to stay. Sakura, acting as the distraction, decided to try and get a job as the singer for the night. The manager agreed, Sakura was allowed to sing one song. At nightfall, they steadily got ready for the night ahead.

Ino donned a seductive black dress that hugged her every curve. She applied a "Henge Justu"

that changed her normally blonde hair to a jet black and her blue eyes to a mesmerizing purple. She was indeed a sight. Tenten and Hinata wore their usual attire as Sakura put on a red dress to match her new black hair with red streaks. "Thank goodness for Justus! I would never dye my hair this color" said Sakura as she stared at herself in the mirror. Making sure their weapons were concealed the four set out to the Red Light District. Unknown to them however, five sets of eyes followed their every move.

-------------------------------------------

Scantly dressed women danced around a club as men stared and pulled out their wallets. Many would pay the hundreds of thousands of yen to spend one night with the woman of their choice. Sakura and Ino walked in and looked around in disgust. Tenten and Hinata were outside scanning the area. Separating, Sakura and Ino searched for Buburu, as Tenten and Hinata, found secure locations to position themselves. After what seemed like hours, a man was pinpointed as Buburu. Ino sauntered over and struck up a conversation. A half hour passed by and a signal was given to Sakura to start her performance. Tenten and Hinata had finished their assigned task but were still on the lookout. Ino and the target had gotten close that meant it was almost time to strike.

-------------------------------------------

Four men walked into the club and nonchalantly positioned themselves around the room so that all the exits were covered. The spotlights turned and faced a small stage where a young woman was positioned on a stool. Almost all eyes were on her as a piano started playing and her song began. The melody was hypnotizing. The sorrowful tune expressed the misery of being different and unrequited love. The song was so spellbinding that no one noticed a couple slip away. By the time the song ended no one noticed a woman slip back into the throng of people. Minutes later, a group of four women left the club dragging four men behind them.

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
